1. Field
Aspects herein relate to a surgical implant for correction of hallux valgus or tailor's bunion. Methods of correcting hallux valgus and tailor's bunion using a surgical implant are also described herein.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Hallux valgus, commonly known as a bunion, is a condition or deformity in which the big toe points toward the second toe, resulting in a protrusion at the metatarsophalangeal (MTP) joint of the first metatarsal.
Tailor's bunion, also known as a bunionette, is a similar condition or deformity in which the fifth toe points toward the fourth toe, resulting in a protrusion at the MTP joint of the fifth metatarsal.
Non-surgical treatment of hallux valgus includes externally applied devices such as orthotics, bunion pads, arch supports, and braces. Surgical procedures to correct bunions include arthroplasty, osteotomy, and arthrodesis. Conventional implantable devices include an artificial joint that replaces all or part of the MTP joint and a suture-button construct that passes through and between the first and second metatarsal bones to laterally tension the first metatarsal bone towards the second metatarsal bone.